Run away
by Rena-rina
Summary: Aomine has finally made it, being scouted into the NBAs after joining Japan's national team. Life seems to be treating him well but luck isn't on his side this time... Aomine x fem!Kise
1. Chapter 1

"Aomine, see me after practice." Fujimoto Kazuhiko said, looking up from his clipboard filled with training regimens, eyes dead serious.

It had been three years since Aomine had joined the Japan Basketball League and was doing well in many aspects, except for the occasional skippings or latecomings to practices or meetings. He was the only one to continue pursuing basketball as a future career due to his grades. (If you get what I mean...)

Kuroko had settled down and married Momoi after being smitten by her and was now a kindergartener teacher. Kagami had moved back to America with Himuro and Alex, promising to come back one day. Akashi had taken over his father's position as Chairman of the Akashi Corporations. Midorima had opened up a hospital after a joint agreement with Akashi to fund the hospital, giving Akashi 45% of the shares. Murasakibara had moved to France to study in Le Cordon Bleu Paris baking school. Word has it that he was on his way to setting up his pastry shops in Japan soon.

Last but not least, there was his wonderful girlfriend, Kise Ryoko, the one who had been there to support him in his time of needs. She was the beautiful model featured in magazines after magazines. Her beauty was beyond comprehension. The way her soft blond locks shone in the sun, matching her bright and sunny personality that nobody could dislike. Her honey golden eyes that could melt any men's heart which rightfully belongs to Aomine Daiki, alone.

"Dude, you're toast! Coach's gonna murder you for skippin' practice so many times! Good luck man! Don't pee in your pants!" Takamiya Kyohei, JBA's shooting guard, snickered, taking out a towel from his duffel bag and skipping off.

The rest of the team could only give Aomine sympathic smiles before hitting the showers. Walking up to his coach, Aomine couldn't help but feel the deadly aura Kazuhiko was emitting. Heck, he could even be compared to Akashi back when they were in Teikou, not that the little red midget was any less scarier now.

"Aomine Daiki... Congratulations! You've been scouted by the NBAs. They've been watching our past few games and they were amazed by your play! You're going to America, boy!" Kazuhiko broke out into a grin, any part left of the killer aura dissipating.

Aomine's face went slack, mouth opened, body unmoving and eyes as wide as saucers. He had just frozen up to the point where you could hardly see him breathing, but when the shock started to melt away, everything returned slowly. Before he could say anything else, Kazuhiko was brought into a bone-crushing hug that knocked the air out of his lungs. After being released, he thanked God that he didn't die of asphyxiation.

Words could not describe how happy he was. Being able to further his career and to the extent of NBA as well, it was a chance he wouldn't let go of. It didn't take long before word had spread. _The_ Aomine Daiki was going to the NBAs.

Akashi and Kuroko sent their well-wishes, Midorima, being the tsundere he was, had congratulated him as well with difficulty. Even Kagami in America had video chatted with him to celebrate the occasion. Now all that was left was to tell Kise and things would be complete.

It was rare for Kise to ever be home early but Aomine had asked for her to return home early to share the news with her. Sitting on the couch with only her boyfriend's jacket covering her, Kise was busy munching on some cookies that Momoi had baked.

The pinkette's culinary and baking skills had improved immensely after marrying Kuroko as she realized that eating take-out was not a very healthy choice. Aomine hadn't budged when she continuously pestered him on about what the good news was and neither was any of their friends willing to tell her, all thanks to the tanned male.

The black Touou jacket was a contrast to her pale skin and blond hair thus bringing out her beauty that radiated across the hall. As of lately, Kise hadn't been feeling well so it was easy for her to return home early, her management hoping and praying for her fast recovery.

When the apartment's door opened to the sight of a tanned male in basketball jersey, Kise happily got up to greet Aomine but immediately collapsed, resulting in her falling back on the couch. Eyes widening, Aomine rushed over to her side, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Ao... minecchi... I-it hurts... Make... Make it stop..." Kise croaked, struggling to get her words across to the tanned individual.

Panicking, Aomine cradles Kise in an arm while the other pulls out his cell phone to call for an ambulance, fingers trembling across the keypad.

"Hehehe, just kidding, Daicchi... I'm fine!" Kise smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Frowning, Aomine buries his face in the nook of her neck. "You stupid blonde... Don't scare me like that, next time I'll kill you myself..."

Pulling his face away from her neck, Aomine gazes into Kise's eyes and slowly leant in. Holding up her small, pale-ish hands to his mouth, Kise blocks off his kiss as she grins mischievously.

Denying him a kiss was something she had found interesting to watch. Every time she did so, he would whine like a child and try all sorts of ways to get her to kiss him, though it only ever happened once in a blue moon.

Feeling a sudden wetness on her palm, Kise quickly removed her hands to find that Aomine had licked her palms.

"Ahomine, that's disgusting you know!"

" That's not what you said when I licked you d-"

" E-enough already baka! Stop it, you're running the moment..." Kise blushed, looking away from him.

Aomine could only smile as he covered her soft luscious lips with his slightly chapped ones, tongue sneaking into the hot cavern and light moans were heard as his hands roam around her body.

_Meanwhile..._

An elderly lady stopped by and got off her bicycle. She pulled out an envelope from her satchel of letters. Opening the mailbox to the couple's house, she inserted it in and closed the lid. Turning around, she looks into the house with a smile and sighs happily.

"Ah... How nice young love is..." She said to herself, getting back on the bike and rode off into the darkness of the evening.

Oh how wrong the elderly woman is, young love's bond is easily broken by many things. Peer pressure, parental expectations, different goals and objectives...

_Or perhaps a certain brown envelope..._

Note: I'm gonna update Break up or make up by the end of the month since I found a job and its starting this Sunday!


	2. Shaky discovery

Stretching her arms, Ryoko slowly got up and cracked open her left eye. The morning light seeps through the translucent castaneous curtains as she slowly got up from the bed she shared with Aomine. Pain shot through her lower bottom when she took a step off her bed and she nearly fell to the floor if not for her quick hands holding onto the bed for support.

"That bakamine... So much for being 'gentle'... I'll be considered lucky if I can still walk straight for the rest of today..." Muttering under her breath, Kise slowly got up, a hand placed on her hip as the other reached out to twist the doorknob.

Taking light steps down the velvet carpeted stairs, a mouth watering scent wafts out of the kitchen doors and into the young maiden's nostrils. Closing her eyes and inhaling the heavenly scent, Ryoko allows her nose to guide her into the kitchen.

"Young miss, you're finally awake. I went into your room earlier to wake you up but it has been a while since I last saw you in such deep slumber so I decided to come down and make breakfast for you first. I hope you don't mind my selfishness..."

A strawberry blonde with pink highlights and curled hair stood before Ryoko, holding a pan in one hand while the other was stirring a bowl of batter.

"Rena, oh my god! You came back, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've drove over to pick you up!" Ryoko exclaimed, bouncing over happily to said girl, ignoring the pain in her hips.

"I couldn't possibly do that, you gave me those free tickets to Europe inclusive of accommodation and such, how could I still ask more of you?" A small smile adorned the girl's features as she was tackled into a bear hug from the chirpy blonde female.

Kurosawa Rena was the girl's name and she was a part-time maid at the couple's love nest. It was Aomine that had advertised that they were looking for someone to clean up their house every weekend and the 16 year old had quickly took up the offer and started working for them a year ago.

"It's no big deal, I don't want those tickets to go to waste either so what better idea than to give it to you? I mean you really deserve a break from your studies and part-time jobs, it's really strenuous for you to have to keep up with such a hectic schedule." Ryoko had clicked her tongue, thinking back on how hard the poor girl had worked herself.

"I could say the same about you, you don't seem any better, you look more exhausted than before. Are you sure you're alright?" The strawberry blonde scrunched her eyebrows together, looking over Kise's worn out features and turning off the stove's fire.

"Yeah, I feel better than before. At least I have the week off to recover. That means more time to stay up late and catch up with my dramas!" Ryoko cheered, getting a plate out from the top cabinets and setting them down next to the stove as Rena gently laid the pancakes on the plate with the rubber spatula.

Walking over to the fridge, Ryoko opened the door and took out a bottle of maple and chocolate syrup before picking up the plate of fluffy goodness.

"Your dramas are gonna make you look like a panda before you even know it, Ryo-chan." Rena sighed as she picked up the pan and dumped it in the sink, taking off the red and white polka dotted apron and hanging it on the wall's hook.

"Oh right, I opened the mail box earlier and there are a few letters addressed to Aomine but most of them are for you." Rena said as she walked out of the kitchen to see Ryoko pouring a whole lot of chocolate syrup over her pancakes, followed by half a bottle of maple syrup.

A sweatdrop formed on the side of Rena's head as she saw Ryoko taking a bite of the overly sweet treat and her face contorting into a one of pure bliss.

"How can you eat that and not gain any weight?" The younger female asked in bewilderment, eyes scanning over Ryoko's lean yet slender body shape in envy.

"Sweetie, everybody's beautiful in their own way, you just have to tell yourself so, just because I'm a model doesn't mean I have the perfect body, you just have to be more confident of yourself and your body coz nobody can tell you otherwise. "

Taking a glass out of the cup drawer, Rena pours a carton of orange juice and passes it to Ryoko. The blonde nodded as thanks to said girl and greedily gulped down its contents, relishing in its fresh and somewhat bitter sweet taste.

Waltzing over to the grand piano, Rena grabs the taller stack of letters addressed to Ryoko and passes them to her.

Finishing up the last of the pancake, Ryoko sets down the fork and knife and accepts the stack as Rena picks up the plate before proceeding to the kitchen's sink.

Dumping the plate into the sink and turning on the water, the strawberry blonde ties her hair into a messy bun and grabs the sponge lathered in soap foam. Humming Erik Satie's 'Gymnopedie no. 1', she lets the water run over the smooth surface of the plate before turning off the water and scrubbing it clean.

TLINK!

The sound of shattered glass resounded throughout the house.

"Ryoko? What happened?! Don't move about, I'm coming out now! Ryoko?! Answer me, dammit!"

Hurriedly washing her hands, Rena rushes out of the kitchen.

What greeted the girl was a sobbing blonde with her face buried in her hands and glass shards splayed all over the floor, together with an orange-like substance on the ground.

The blonde model held up her head, lips quivering in fright and eyes brimming with tears of uncertainty.

"What am I... s-supposed to do... Rena? I'm scared, what if h-he doesn't want me anymore?! I never wanted it to... to turn out this w-w-way..." The blonde's pitch rose with each word, tearing up again as waterworks made its way down her cheeks.

Slowly making her way over to the crying and panicked girl, Rena hugged her and caressed her head, running her fingers between the long and silky locks as she tried to shush and calm the frightened female.

Greyish eyes landed on a piece of paper and as they roamed over each words, her breath was caught in her throat and eyes widened to the size of saucer plates.

To Miss Kise Ryoko, we would like to inform you that you are currently...


End file.
